Kyle XY Season 4 Episode 1: Lost and Found
by JasonZ0654
Summary: The title says it all. I was unsatisfied with ABC Family's ending, so I decided to write my own, which is inspired by all the great stories I have read here. I will acknowledge everyone who inspired my story on my profile, and in the chapters itself if I can remember. I would first like to thank WilliamShipley, whose story had inspired many aspects of this one. Lastly please Review
1. Trager Patio

**A/N: This is the first episode of Kyle XY Season 4: Stronger Together. The whole story has been reposted under the new title. I recommend to read this story under that title, as all new correction/ minor changes are updated on the "Stronger Together". The Chapters in here will be deleted soon.  
**

* * *

Trager Patio

Previously on Kyle XY

Kyle had his hand wrapped around Cassidy's throat, staring into his eyes with a darkness never shown in Kyle's eyes, choking the life out of him.

"You won't do it." Cassidy said confidently despite the position he was in.

"What makes you so sure?" Kyle hissed increasing the pressure he had on Cassidy's throat.

"Because my mother, Grace Kinsley …" Cassidy said as he gasped for air.

"What about her?"

"She's your mother too… I'm your brother!" Cassidy stared firmly into Kyle's eyes as he stared back incredulously.

Kyle searched desperately for any tiniest indication that Cassidy was lying, but he found none. The revelation he was somehow related to the monster in front of him, the monster who killed Jessi's mother, stirred up a range of emotions in Kyle. Unfortunately for Cassidy, these only served to amplify Kyle's rage as Kyle's bottom lip started to tremble.

As Cassidy was held up against the patio door, he mentally berated himself for miscalculating the length Kyle would go to protect his family. In order to save his own life, he had to reveal their relationship which, he had wished to be kept buried. But as he watched the rage he instilled into Kyle had only amplified after the revelation, he realised he had made another miscalculation. Kyle with one hand still holding him against the patio door by his throat, started smashing his face in with the other hand.


	2. Jessi and Amanda

Jessi and Amanda

"I don't believe it!" Jessi muttered to herself incredulously as she rapidly read the file named '781227 Origin". She smiled to herself as she realised this hasn't changed anything, she still loved Kyle, and perhaps more because he could have become a monster like Cassidy. Suddenly she zoomed out as a rush of emotions came to her, her hands reflexively grabbed her head as she realised there is something wrong with Kyle. Jessi finished up with Nate's computer in a lightning speed as she prepared to rush to Kyle, almost forgetting Amanda was there with her. As an image of Kyle yelling at her for leaving Amanda here alone flashed across her mind, she swept Amanda off the floor. Before she could protest, Jessi already had Nate's window open, and jumped out of the third floor with Amanda still in her arm, she couldn't waste any more time.

Amanda was still shocked from what just happened, couldn't think of doing anything else other than comply with Jessi's demand for her car keys.

As Jessi sped towards her house, there was only one thing on her mind, she needs to get to Kyle as fast as she could. Amanda sat in the passenger seat still trying to process through what just happened. The way Jessi suddenly started acting out (more than usual), and as much as she hate it, she knew there is only one person who can have such an effect on Jessi, but how? Her heart still beating frantically from the leap Jessi made from Nate's window, brought her thought back to a memory of Kyle, of him Jumping off the roof of the Trager House. _How did she do that? How did he do that? How are they connected?_ As she got lost in her thought, before she knew it, they were in front of the Trager House, and Jessi is already walking through the door.


	3. Trager Patio 2

Trager Patio

Jessi was in shock as she watched Kyle still beating the life out of Cassidy, a wave a pain and guilt washed over her as she saw herself in the man she loved. He had such rage and hatred on his angelic face. Her heart broke as she realised Kyle has changed because of her, Lori had been right all along, she didn't deserve to be with someone like Kyle, someone with "the pure, beautiful soul". Despite how much she wanted to kill Cassidy herself, dreamed of killing Cassidy in the most brutal manner she could think of (with the vast amount of medical knowledge, she could have made Cassidy beg her to kill him). She realised that does not matter if she loses the man she loved, if Kyle goes through with killing Cassidy, she would lose him forever. As soon as she was about to stop him, Kyle stopped himself and clutched his chest as he dropped down to his knees.

Kyle had lost his mind, he wished Cassidy would take his words back as he continuously hitting Cassidy, _No, I cannot be related to this monster, I cannot be related to Sarah's murder, the man who killed Jessi's mother_, he carried on punching Cassidy as he was still in denial. Suddenly, pain and guilt rushed over him as he dropped on his knees releasing Cassidy who dropped on to the floor still gasping for air. Kyle wasn't sure if the guilt was his own, but he knew the pain wasn't as he felt his heart break. Jessi appeared in front of him, her arms wrapped around him before he could fell on to the floor. Kyle returned the gesture almost automatically, his left arm across her shoulder blades as his right hand went through her hair trying to bring her even closer, while breathing her in. He realised that pain he felt was hers, only broke his heart further. He was still puzzled with why Jessi was in such pain, he tried his best to comfort her, whispering into her neck voice so low only she would be able to hear him, "Everything is going to be alright, Jessi. I am right here with you, I am not going anywhere." His voice so tender, so soft, her heart melted as she realised Kyle is still Kyle, and he still have his magical power of calming her. She held him nuzzled her cheek into his chest, smiling contentedly in his protective arms. He smiled as he felt the pain he felt a moment earlier leaving her, glad he was able to take her pain away.

They held on to each other, comforting each other as they let the calm wash over both of them for what seems like ages that may only have been minutes.

Cassidy finally managed to gather some air into his lungs, and saw Jessi and Kyle wrapped in each other's arms completely oblivious to him regaining control of his breathing. He contemplated surprise attack both of them, but decided he was no match for both of them together, not to mention in his current condition. He staggered away quietly deciding to live to fight another day.

Amanda rushed into Trager house after Jessi had already gotten in, by the time she found Kyle, Jessi already had her arms wrapped around him with Kyle returning the gesture without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her so tightly it's hard to tell where one begins and where the other ends. As if that was not intimate enough, he dug his hands into her hair to bring her even closer. Her concern for Kyle was overcame by shock and jealousy as she watch scene unfolds before her. She had thought when she told Jessi that she was going to ask Kyle back, she wouldn't have anything to worry about. Kyle loved her, of course Kyle would pick her. She had assumed that he would still be here, heart breaking, pining after her. Now that she vaguely knew about his secret, they could just be honest with each other and go back to how it had been before. Telling Jessi was just a step on her way back into Kyle's life. But the scene in front of her told a different story, she couldn't breathe as she watched Kyle's facial expression had changed from anger and pain to peace and joy as he held tightly on to Jessi. She decided she wouldn't let Jessi win, _it's not like they are making out with each other, maybe their affection is more platonic, they might be siblings, that must be their connection_ she wrapped herself so totally in her thought, she did not register a brutally beaten man sneaking away even as she saw him. She had made up her mind to continue her quest for Kyle, and put up her best concerned expression ready to face Kyle.

Kyle and Jessi was still immersed in their own world when Jessi's phone rang and pulled them back into reality.

"Hi, Nicole." Jessi answered, still mesmerizing being in Kyle's arms.

"I'm fine, thanks." Surprised Nicole asked how she was first, "Kyle's at home, he's fine, I don't know why he sent you to the Rack. I will ask him." "See you at home, bye."

_Cassidy _Kyle's first thought when he returned to the real world. He was looking around for any signs of Cassidy, finding none but the Taser he had dropped, carefully picked it up and put it into his pocket. He played back his memory of earlier that night. The murderous rage that overcame him, and the way he had uncontrollably beaten the living life out of Cassidy. He realised the only reason he didn't become a murderer was because of Jessi. _Jessi had the chance of either letting me finish off Cassidy or finishing him off herself, and she didn't take it. I know she had dreamt to do just that. So why didn't she? Whatever the reason, I am so thankful she somehow managed to stop me from going through killing him, and I need to tell her that, now! _And only then as he looked up trying to find Jessi, he realised Amanda was there as well. Despite his realisation of his new overwhelming feelings towards Jessi, he still have a lot of unresolved feeling for Amanda as well. Before he would lit up one of his 'Amanda smiles' every time he sees her, but now especially with Jessi in the room, he felt very conflicted, and unsure of what to do, but he knew he would never hurt Jessi again by randomly showing his affections towards Amanda openly in front of her.

"Amanda," Kyle greeted her puzzling why she was there, "what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

Jessi had already forgotten about Amanda when she finished her phone call with Nicole, she only remembered her presence as Kyle greeted her. The realisation of Kyle only noticed Amanda as an afterthought rocked her world. However, her joy was short lived as she remembered how she nearly lost Kyle forever, and she could only blame herself for that. Judging by Kyle's reaction, she speculated Kyle is also very conflicted by his feelings. Although he is still looking at Amanda with love and concern, his gesture is restrained. Jessi was saddened further by this, because just as she was starting winning over Kyle's affections, she would have to leave him. She could not be with him, she could not be further responsible for destroying his pure and gentle soul. She left Kyle with Amanda to talk in private as she headed towards her room.

Kyle pulled a seat for Amanda as she recounted what had happened in Nate's room. She mentioned the files Jessi had her stole, and how Nate had caught her. Kyle's expression had changed for a worried one as Amanda reassured him by telling him how Jessi saved her, immediately regretting it as she caught him smiled with pride at Jessi's actions. Amanda then told him about the file on 781227 not knowing it was Kyle and how Jessi jumped off the third floor while carrying her…

_I sat there listened to Amanda's story, I can still feel the butterflies, which made me happy. But then my mind shifted onto Jessi, why did she leave the room, it's very unlike her to willingly leave me alone with Amanda. I realised from Amanda's story that she knows too much for me to keep my secret any longer, I need to tell her soon. But not before I talk to Jessi, she saved me from killing Cassidy, I am so grateful for that. But does she still trust me, does she still want me, now that she knows I am related to the man who killed her mother. Despite all my feelings for Amanda, I can't lose Jessi, I need to see her._

"Amanda, I will tell you everything tomorrow, I promise. But right now, I need to make sure my family is ok, and I need to clean up all this mess. I need you to go home now, I don't want your mother to worry." Kyle told Amanda gently but firmly.

As soon as Amanda had left, the rest of Trager's got home. Both his parents gave him a tight hug, glad he was safe and home. Even Lori uncharacteristically gave him a hug. From her expression, Kyle knew she was worried, and he was so glad that his family are all safe and back home. Meanwhile Josh walked into the back yard, surprised.

"What the hell happened here?" Josh shouted and glanced at Kyle, "Did you do this? Was that why you send us to the Rack? So you could play around with your newly discovered madness?"

"Josh!" admonished Stephen, and turned to Kyle, "What happened here, Kyle?"

Just then Foss appeared out of nowhere, startled everyone at first, his expression soften a little as soon as he saw the boy alive and well, but changed back to his usual stern and focused look just as fast.

"Jessi called me and told me what happened, I will watch over the house tonight. You all should get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." With that, he disappeared as fast as he had appeared, before anyone can object or express their gratitude.

Kyle turned to everyone, "It's late, I will clean this up. You guys should get on with some sleep, I will tell you everything tomorrow, I promise."

Josh was reluctant, interested in what happened to what used to be the patio door, but Nicole send him a motherly smile, trusting him. "Make sure you get some rest too." Before leading the rest of the family away.


	4. Jessi's Room

Jessi's room

Jessi had called Foss and updated him on what happened as soon as she got into her room. She trust him because she knew he would do anything for Kyle, just like she would. She went to bed thinking about Kyle while caressing Sarah's Latnok ring. She really didn't want to leave Kyle, but she knew she was corrupting him, she would do anything for Kyle, including having her own heart broken by leaving him. _I will have to leave him, as soon as we have dealt with Cassidy, I will leave him for good. _Before she knew it, she was softly crying into her pillow, not wanting to worry Kyle, she eventually fall asleep crying.


	5. Kyle's Room

Kyle's Room

Kyle had cleaned up all the broken glasses, and went back to his tub. But he couldn't sleep, he is still troubled by the events happened during the day. But mostly he was worried about Jessi. He wanted to see Jessi, he wanted to thank her but he didn't want to wake her up knowing she is already asleep. But the fear of Jessi couldn't trust him anymore, couldn't love him anymore was still filled in his mind. He started to play back the memories of Jessi and him together.

Flashback

_Suddenly a strange feeling overcame him, like the one he felt in Zzyzx before Foss blew it up. He looked around searching for the source of this feeling. He met her gaze across the fire, her eyes golden brown with fire shining in her eyes, her long dark hair blew across her face, she was beautiful. Like two strong magnet, neither could look away from the other._

_He found a girl sitting in her tub, again he could not seem to take his eyes away from her. He was still puzzled by this effect she had on him. Even though he couldn't remember seeing her before the night across the fire, he couldn't help the feeling he had known her his whole life._

_He reached his hand for her, hoping, praying that she would take his, that he won't lose the only person who is like him. Jessi eventually turned to him still sobbing uncontrollably, took his hand hesitantly. He immediately wrapped her in his embrace, pressed her tightly against him, as if to reassure himself that she was there, and he didn't lose her._

_His left hand gently rested on her cheek as he leaned closer._

_"I can hear your heart beating."__ Jessi whispered._

_"Yours, too." Barely able to form a coherent thought as he listened for both their heart beating completely in sync with each other. _

_Finally, before he could stop himself, he brought his lips abruptly to hers, quickly closing his eyes, and started kissing her with a fire and intensity he didn't realise existed in him. Even though he knew the electricity transfer was over, but the electricity surging through his body was just starting, and he couldn't separate his own lips from hers. At that moment, everything else in the world disappeared except them and their erratically beating yet perfectly matched heart beats._

_He gently laid her down on her bed, his arm still tightly pressed her against him. She snuggled into his shoulder comfortably, contented with the position she found herself in, despite what she just found out about her mother. She looked so peaceful to him, Kyle gently caressed her arm, hoped he could bring more comfort to her. As he watched both of their necklaces glowed bright red, he was overwhelmed by the implications. As he looked at her, he realised how beautiful she is, how their bodies fitted together like puzzles and how strangely for the first time, he felt comfortable lying on a bed. And for that moment nothing else mattered except Jessi._

_She smiled brightly as she finished looking through Sarah's pictures of her, she then looked at him with a genuine smile he had missed so much. He couldn't help but to smile back, he wanted to stay in that moment forever, he wanted to make that moment a memory that would carry both of them through the storms to come. Before he knew it, he brought his left hand to caress her cheek, her eyes widened and puzzled at what was happening. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to as he leaned closer and firmly kissed her. He felt her smiling against his lips as he kissed her again, not caring Nicole was watching._

_Seeing her there lifeless was too much for him, despite he knew it was an act, but the thought of losing Jessi had more effect than he had prepared for, as he left Latnok, his only goal was to see her, to feel her again in his arms._

_"But I need to see Jessi, I need to know that she's OK."_

_"Kyle,"__ as if right on cue, __"I'm OK."__ Jessi said._

_He looked at her longingly, taking a moment to make sure she is alright, he then pulled her tightly against him, running his hand over her back as if to reassure himself that she was there. She was surprised by his action, but automatically accepted his embrace and pulled him tightly against herself as she snuggled contentedly onto his chest. At that moment all that mattered to them was the presence of each other._

_"Why" still clueless, wondering why Jessi was looking for Nicole._

_She turned back to him, capped his neck with both of her hands, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was caught by surprise, but he didn't resist, because it was a pleasant surprise, he smiled to himself as he kissed her back. The kiss had resulted the chandelier to blow out, and they didn't care. He was sucked into her and he never wanted to let go._

End of flashback

His memories with Jessi had calmed Kyle's anxiety, but his urge to see Jessi had only increased, he was still afraid Jessi would leave him. _She has no idea how much she had done for me, what she had saved me from, but what have I done for her, pushing her away, having a brother who murdered her mother_. No longer able to stop himself, Kyle got up and headed for Jessi's room.


	6. Jessi's Room 2

Jessi's room

Kyle closed her door quietly behind him, he was reluctant to wake Jessi up. His heart was beating frantically from fear as he watched Jessi slept. He was still contemplating what to do when he realised she was waking up. Jessi sat up and stared at her visitor with love and concern in her eyes. Kyle was looking at her with his longing and loving eyes that melted her instantly, but there was also fear in his eyes and she could hear his erratically beating heart.

"What's wrong Kyle?" She asked tenderly.

Kyle wasn't sure what to say, words escape him before he could stop himself, "I can't sleep so far away from you..." He realised what he just said and its implications, knowing it was true but not wanting Jessi to get the wrong idea, he quickly added, "at least not tonight." He looked at her almost pleadingly and she realised he wasn't sure if she would let him stay, she was puzzled why he would think she won't let him stay as she smiled at him and moved over to make room for him to climb in.

He swiftly climbed in with her but still hesitant over whether she would want him to get closer. They were laying facing each other with mere inches between them, looking at each other with loving and longing eyes, both wondering whether the other wanted to get closer. There was a build-up of static charge in the air between them as both of them resist the urge to pull the other closer, wanting to respect each other's wishes.

Finally, Kyle could not stand the distance any more. "Can I?" still hesitant, "Can I hold you closer?" Jessi was unsure whether she actually heard Kyle actually said that or she was imagining it. But that moment of hesitation was long enough to put disappointment, desperation and even fear into Kyle's eyes, she scooted closer as an instinct to comfort him, and before either of them realising it, they were wrapped around each other so tightly yet so comfortably. Both feeling the electricity flowing through them like a completed circuit, as they gain strength and comfort from each other.

Everything was changing around them, the threats were still there, they still have enemies to fight, family to protect, future to worry. But at that moment, all that mattered to them was each other. They fall asleep in each other's arms as they let calm wash over them.

* * *

I would like to acknowledge A True Dreamer's work for this scene, some of the details were directly taken from her "Calm before the storm", I changed the details as much as I could without changing the fundamental element of the scene, but I still can't say the work is my own. So this one is to A True Dreamer


	7. Tom Foss

Tom Foss

It was 0500 in the morning, Tom Foss was still sitting in his pick-up, watching over Kyle and Amanda's houses tirelessly.

He was a seasoned warrior, served as a Green Beret before joining delta command. When he left the service, he had participated on all kinds of missions, most of them so classified they were not on any record. Over the years, he had lost comrades, friends, brothers one by one as his soul was slowly chipped away. There would have been nothing left when his family died if it wasn't for Adam.

He had known Adam since high school, he was nowhere near as bright as Adam, but somehow they became friends anyway, Adam had this way to connecting with everyone. He knew then one day Adam would change the world, for the better. After high school, he enlisted when Adam started college. After years of serving his country, Foss left the army and joined private security to spend more time with his family, however, he had developed a drinking habit from all that he had endured and all that he had lost.

When Foss woke up in the hospital after the crush, he found out his family had died, he had killed them, because he was drunk. There was nothing left in the world for him, so He went on to the roof of the hospital, ready to take that one last leap, he jumped. But somehow he fell backward, some invisible force pulled him back. He looked up to see his old friend, who he hadn't seen for more than a decade. He offered him a job, a purpose, a way for him to repent for his sins.

For years, he had been protecting Adam, watching over the boy. Every morning when he woke up, he would look at the picture of his wife and daughter, he would contemplate eating a bullet, but he always decides not to. Because Adam needed him, and the boy needed him. They will change the world, they will make this world a better place; they are worth it for him, for him to risk his life, and for him to live on suffering in pain.

Now Adam had died, all that left is the boy, just over a year since he was born, he already proved himself multiple times that he is worth it. He had failed Adam, he will not fail the boy. So yes, he would do everything the boy asks of him, protect everyone the boy cares about. Not sleeping for a night was nothing new to him.

But there was someone new, the girl. The girl he had nearly killed to save the boy, the girl he had worried might be the downfall of the boy. However, against all odds, they have saved each other, he had ever since regretting not saving the girl while he had the chance.

Day by day, he could see how much closer the boy had become with the girl, and how powerful a team they could be together. And he knew if anything were to happen to the girl, he knew exactly how much the boy will miss the girl, just like he knew how much Adam was mourning over the loss of Sarah, despite he never met the woman, he wished he could have protected her. Now he had two reasons to protect the girl, to make up for not saving her in the first place, and knowing she will be worth it for him too.

As experienced as he was, Foss knew he couldn't protect both Kyle and Jessi on his own, especially with the new threat level. As much as he didn't want to admit, he needed help. Despite still knowing a few brothers-in-arms back in the service, this kind of secret cannot be entrusted to anyone new, so reluctantly, he pulled out his cell phone, and called Declan, the one person who had proven to be loyal so far knowing all the secrets.

"It's 5 in the morning, Foss!" A grumpy sleepy voice answer the phone.

"The Trager's might be in danger, I need you." Foss got right down to business, not appreciating Declan's tone. What happened next surprised him though.

"Be there in 20." A surprisingly sharp answer came back, sounded nothing like the grumpy voice not 5 seconds ago. Foss was rather pleased with the response.

Sure enough, 20 minutes later, he saw Declan driving up in his truck. Foss smiled to himself at this, he knew now that despite his lack of training, he can count on him when it comes to Jessi and Kyle.

Declan got in quickly and straight to the business, stunning Foss. "What's going on? What do you need me for?"

Foss answered, "I don't know the details, Cassidy attacked Kyle last night, Kyle lost control and fought back, he got away. I am afraid things might escalate, so I need to track down Cassidy. But I can't protect Kyle, Jessi and his family and the Bloom girl and track down Cassidy at the same time."

Declan grasped the seriousness of the situation, he already knew about Jessi's mother, so he know how dangerous Cassidy can be. He was surprised by the news that Kyle fought someone, but he knew this wasn't the right time to ask. So he decided to help Foss however he can, including not making small talk. "What do you need me to do, Foss?" He asked.

Foss was again surprised at the maturity Declan was displaying, answered, "First, here is a burner phone with my number programmed into it, from now on, contact me and only me using that phone." Declan nodded taking the phone, Foss continued pointing at the laptop on the backseat, "I have already got access to records of all hospitals nearby, don't ask me how. I want you to check if you can find any trace of Cassidy on there." Declan got right on to it.

Foss observed him for a minute, satisfied he was doing a good job, added, "looks like you know what you are doing, try to get it done before 7, we will go talk to Kyle then to decide what's our next move."

Declan nodded and carried on without a word.


	8. Morning in the Trager house

Morning in the Trager house – Jessi's Room

As the morning light sipped into Jessi's room, both Jessi and Kyle woke up slowly. They found themselves wrapped around each other. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, her hand rested flat over his chest where his heart would be. His arms still wrapped around her as if worried she would run away. Their eyes met each other's, there was no awkwardness, no panic, only that electricity cycling between them and a sense of contentment.

It was the second time he had slept in a bed, and again it was with her. He was beyond relieved that she was still there exactly where she was before he fell asleep. He stared into her star-lit eyes and contemplated on how beautiful she was. He has feared that last night would have changed everything between them, for the worse; he feared that she would push him away for being related that monster, he was so glad he was wrong. She was so much stronger than he gave her credit for, and he was so thankful she was, now he knew how much he needed her. Still he felt guilty for being related to Cassidy. "Sorry, Jessi!" He whispered tenderly.

It was the second time she had woken up to Kyle. The last time she'd woken up first and had been too preoccupied with finding out about her mother to enjoy the fact that they had 'slept' together. She found comfort in knowing she was the only one able to get Kyle to sleep on a bed. The first time was because he knew she needed him, but this time he had come because he needed her. It was different to switch roles with Kyle, being the giver, and she realized it was so much more fulfilling. She smiled at the new memories she had gained last night, of Kyle needing her, borrowing her strength, needing her close to him, needing her to calm him. She was startled to hear his whisper of apology, _why is he apologizing, was he regretting spending the night with me, by the fact he is still holding me tightly, that's unlikely, what then?_

"What for?" asked Jessi, tilting her head as she considered him carefully.

"For Cassidy, I can't believe I am related to him, I am so sorry Jessi…" Kyle blurted out as his heart start to race, before he could carry on, Jessi quickly yet gently pressed a finger on to his lips. Jessi couldn't believe Kyle was apologizing for something he had no control over, hearing his heart pumping she realised how worried he was that she would hate him for being Cassidy's half-brother.

She stopped his apology gently touching her finger on his soft lips, and smiled at him. "You never have to apologize to me for that, realising you are who you are when you could just be like him only made me love you more." At that, Kyle's eye lit up so brightly that filled up the whole room, catching the finger on his mouth with a free hand, and pressed it against his lips as he kissed it. She closed her eyes reflexively at the gentleness and passion by his simple kiss and looked back at him again with a loving smile. He brought her hand down hugging it tightly against his heart, and returned her with a matching smile. A smile that melted her so completely. _How unfair is his smile? How could I leave him when he is looking at me like that? You are perfect! How could I not see it before? I hope I didn't realise it too late that you are my soul mate._ They didn't need words as they looked into each other's eyes, they knew how exactly each other felt at that moment.

So lost in each other they did not hear when Lori knocked on the door and walked in to tell Jessi breakfast is ready. She was shocked to see the scene unfold in front of her, of Kyle kissing Jessi's finger and holding her hand against his chest; of Jessi wrapped comfortably in Kyle's arms (she would have jumped to a million conclusions, but she knew Kyle wouldn't cross that line, especially with Nicole just one story away); of the two pod children holding a loving gaze at each other contentedly lost in each other. The scene in front of her stirred up something in her, she realised how mistaken she was by discouraging Jessi from loving Kyle. She stood there for a minute realising they didn't hear her come in, knowing her mom would come any moment, she decided to help them to make up for discouraging their relationship.

She closed Jessi's door behind her with some force trying to pull the podlings out of each other's gaze, and leaned against it. Her plan had worked, both pod children had turned to her. Jessi stared at her with a determination daring her to admonish her, sending a shudder down Lori's spine even though she felt she deserved that. Kyle looked at her with embarrassment, but did not let go of Jessi's hand. Lori decided she can apologize to Jessi later, she needs to keep them from getting caught by her mom.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but better me than mom catching you love birds like this." Jessi's expression softened immediately and blushed, reluctantly pulled herself away from Kyle. Kyle turned into a tomato at Lori's words, slowly let go of Jessi, and pulled himself together. The three of them then headed towards the Kitchen together.

* * *

Again, I would like to thank A True Dreamer for this scene, the first half is an expansion of a scene in "The Calm before the Storm."


	9. Hall

Hall

Just as they were about to go into the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Kyle answered the door while Jessi and Lori headed into Kitchen. He knew it had to be Foss, as nobody else would be visiting him 7 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. He was surprised and pleased to see Declan as well as Foss.

"Morning," Kyle greeted both of them. "What are you doing here this early?" he pleasantly asked Declan. Before he could answer, Foss cut in, straight to the business as always.

"I called him, what happened last night, you had a good plan, what went wrong?"

"Well you better come into the kitchen, I was planning to tell the family just now, might as well have you two listening in at the same time. It's good to see you, Declan." Glad his best friend is here, he led them to the kitchen.


	10. Kitchen

Kitchen

Stephen and Nicole were surprised to see Declan and Foss, but only for a moment. They have mixed feelings towards Foss, because of the nature of his work, but they also knew everything he did, he did it in Kyle's best interest, and they were grateful for that.

Nicole stood up, welcomed them in pleasantly, "Please, come in, would you like some breakfast?" Before either could answer, Stephen and Nicole already seated them and handed them a plate.

Kyle took a seat next to Jessi and smiled at her. Everyone got settled to eat their breakfast, Lori and Josh knew better to keep their mouths shut. Josh kept glancing toward Foss every now and then. He was wondering what kind of gadgets Foss had hidden up his sleeves. There was an obvious tension around the table, as everyone was anxious to learn what happened the night before, but no one wanted to be the first one to ask. Nicole decided to ease in the conversation by asking if Kyle was thirsty.

"Would you like something to drink, Kyle?"

Kyle noticed the concern in her voice and the tension around the table, and realised he still needed to tell everyone what happened, so he decided to light up the mood first before going into his story. Remembered his first dinner with the Trager's, "Juice me!" while smiling at Nicole brightly. Everyone except Jessi and Foss chuckled as Jessi tilted her head, puzzled and intrigued. "I would like some juice, too." Nicole smiled at her and poured her a glass of orange juice as well.

Kyle observed her puzzlement and smiled at her, "I will tell you about it later." And reflexively cover her hand with his under the table. She smiled and blushed. Nicole watched their interaction, but let it go deciding it's a problem for another day. Trying to recover herself, Jessi reached for her juice with her other hand, this is when Kyle noticed for the first time Jessi was wearing Sarah's Latnok ring. Kyle wanted to ask her how she got it, but he decided the family couldn't wait any longer for his story, so he recounted what happened last night to them.

_I told them about the warehouse, where I successfully destroyed the fluid with Mark's help. I told them about finding Cassidy at home, how he had sent them to the Rack and how worried I was. I then told them about how he threatened everyone I cared about and how he threatened he would make Jessi wish she was really dead, at that I squeezed Jessi's hand again to reassure she was here with me. Then I told them that was when I started to lose my temper._

"I started beating him, choking him, that was how Cassidy, how I broke to patio door." Everyone listened attentively in disbelief that Kyle would hit someone. "When he said something even worse, I was no longer in control of myself…" he looked up sheepishly. "I…" Jessi noticed his discomfort of revealing how he nearly killed Cassidy, she decided to cut in.

"I then arrived home with Amanda, Kyle got distracted and Cassidy escaped." Kyle looked at her and smiled at her gratefully. She returned a smile of her own. Only she was actually saddened further by Kyle's story. Although she knew Kyle only resulted in violence because how protective he was about the people he cares about, and she was happy Kyle thinks of her as important as the rest of his family. Though she couldn't help but to think Kyle lost control because of her, because of his need to avenge her mother, his fear for losing her for being related to Cassidy. Spending a night with Kyle had almost changed her mind to leave, but she now knew she has to leave to save Kyle from her.

"You actually hit someone?" Suddenly exclaimed Josh, "Well done for finally manning up! Moving away from all the dodging and…" He stopped as he saw both of his parents glaring at his inappropriateness.

Josh's words again cut into Jessi like a knife.

Seeing Kyle still distressed, despite Josh's cheer, Lori, being much more mature than her little brother, did something unexpected to the rest of the family, reached out and rested a consoling hand on his shoulder, smiled at him. "It's Ok, Kyle, you were protecting _our_ family, you did nothing wrong."

"So, what did Cassidy say?" asked Stephen, obviously worried about further danger to the family.

Kyle looked up into his parent's eyes, said with nothing but sincerity. "What I am about to tell you does not change in anyway how I feel about you, you mean everything to me, this family means everything to me."

"What is it, Kyle?" Nicole was getting worried now.

"Cassidy is the son of one of the senior Latnok members, Grace Kinsley. Cassidy told me that she is also my biological mother, and he is my brother." Blood drained out of Nicole's face and she looked stricken.

"Could he have been lying?" Stephen sat up, put an arm around Nicole seeing her reaction.

Jessi said, "I found the documentation on Kyle's origins, it appears to be true."

"But Kyle, Brian Taylor assured us that there were no other relatives. Of course he was lying, that was just part of Peterson's cover story, it wasn't real. I let myself believe. I can't lose you again Kyle." Nicole blurted out and started crying.

Kyle was instantly by his mother's side, embraced his mother as tightly as possible without hurting her, she clutched him just as tightly.

"Nicole, you are not going to lose me. This is my family, this is my home. And you are my mother, I am Kyle Trager, no one can ever tell me otherwise. The only family I have are all sitting right here in this Kitchen. You, Stephen, Josh, Lori and Jessi even Foss and Declan." He said as he looked around the table, Jessi was again glad she was included, but saddened by the fact she has to leave the only real family she have had. Kyle continued as tears started forming in his eyes, "You are the ones stood by my side no matter what." He paused a bit, "I love you, Mom. I love all of you" He looked around the table, with that, Nicole started to breathe more evenly. The rest of family including Declan smiled at this touching interaction, even Foss let out a small smile before returning to his emotionless expression.

_I had called Nicole 'Mom' when I first arrived, I didn't understand the clear meaning of the word, now I said it understanding what it really meant, and it felt right. I decided from that moment, I wanted to call Nicole 'mom' rather than 'Nicole'. _

As the mother and the son still held on to each other tightly, tears still rolling down their faces, Kyle suddenly asked voice full of sincerity, "Can I call you mom and dad from now on?" looking towards Stephen at the word 'dad'. Both of the parents almost chuckled at the question. Nicole brought her son to a standing position, pulled away a little to share a glance with Stephen, who also stood up to get closer. Looking back to their son again, who had a childlike pleading expression, said in in unison, "Of course you can, son." As the three of them held on to each other becoming one, this time with joyful tears in their eyes.

Jessi sat there smiled and amazed at Kyle's ability to bring such joyfulness to fill the whole room, no matter how bad the situation is. On the back of her mind, another thought came to her, _I do not deserve someone like him._

As everyone cleared out of the kitchen. Kyle and Nicole still weren't ready to let go of each other. Foss didn't want to interrupt their moment, so he informed Stephen and Jessi of his plan.

"I am going to take Declan to find Cassidy, try to stay together." He nodded towards Jessi, "It should be relatively safe for now with both you and Kyle here, but nonetheless, stay alert." With that, he left with Declan before anyone could say anything.

Josh went back to his room to talk with Andy online, while Stephen called the window company. Jessi and Lori both headed back towards their rooms.

Kyle thought back to the night before, again fear crept into him, fear of himself, fear of the way he lost control, the way he had nearly beaten someone to death. He decided to talk to his mother. "Mom, can we talk in my room for a bit."

"Sure." Was all she said, knowing the full strength of her bond with her son, she is no longer afraid of anything.

* * *

I would like to especially thank WilliamShipley for this chapter, many elements in here were inspired from his story


	11. Josh's Room

Josh's Room

Everyone had told Josh how difficult it will be to maintain a long distance relationship, everyone except Kyle. But Josh was determined he would make this work, he was convinced that he couldn't love anyone else other than Andy, so to hell with what everyone else was saying, he was his own man, he makes his own choices, and no one could tell him otherwise. Josh switched on his computer as soon as he got back to his room, he couldn't stop thinking about Andy as he impatiently waited for his computer to load up.

After a few minutes of flapping about, he finally managed to connect to Andy on Skype.

"Morning, beautiful!" Josh greeted happily as he saw Andy's face appeared on his screen.

"It's nearly noon here, idiot!" Andy answered back playfully.

"Last time I checked, nearly noon is still morning! Who is the idiot now?" Josh smirked.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Andy smirked back.

"I have always been smart, what you are on about?" Josh protested, pretending to be offended.

"Oh so you were just playing dumb with me all this time we have been together?" Andy retorted back.

Josh suddenly feel sad, he really wanted Andy next to him in his room, not two thousand miles away. "At least with you were around, I get to play dumb, now I got no one to play dumb with!"

Andy seeing his mood change, tried to comfort him by carrying on joking, "What are you talking about? What about the two geniuses in your house? You won't be able to play smart even if you wanted to!"

Josh answered, full of sincerity with a sense of desperation. "But they are not you!"

Andy realised there is nothing she could do, changed for a serious expression as well. "I missed you, too." They both gazed at each other longingly through thousands of miles of internet connection, neither moved a muscle for minutes until Andy finally broke the silence, trying to take both their minds off the distance that's between them and said, "Come on, I have just over an hour before I got to have lunch with my mothers. Let's play some G-Force, see if you still suck."

Josh decided he wanted to spend the only time he gets with Andy being happy rather than moody, even if they are two thousand miles apart. He knew he hadn't got the chance to ask Andy how is Cleveland yet, but at that moment he really didn't want to know, so he answered with a challenging smile, "Let's go, we will see who really suck!"

Few minutes late, they were playing G-Force against each other. The next hour was filled with laughter from both of them, they were making smart comments about each other; chatting about things only they would find funny; joking about anything they could think of; talking about everything they could think of; well, everything except Cleveland, they both actively avoided the subject.

When it was finally time for Andy to go to her lunch, Josh calmly said in a serious tone, "We will make this work, Andy. I am not giving up on us, we will find our way back to each other again."

Andy smiled whole-heartedly at this, and affirmed, "I know we will, dummy! Catch you later, love you!" With that she severed their connection.

Josh muttered to the now empty screen, "I love you, too." He knew he wouldn't be able to find another girl like Andy, a girl who would laugh at all his jokes; a girl who would kick his ass at G-Force; a girl who would have food fights with him and a girl who would make him want to do better. All the things they'd been through together, all the things they had helped each other get through. No, of course Josh wouldn't give up on that, give up on them. He made a vow to himself he would try everything to make this work, and he had every intension to do so.


	12. Kyle's Room 2

Kyle's room

"I did something last night, something that scared me." Kyle paused for a long moment.

Trained as a psychologist, Nicole knew better that if she just waited, Kyle will eventually say what he needed to say.

"When Cassidy told me about my relationship to him, I lost control, I would of…"

"If it wasn't for Jessi who came back in time, I would of…"

"I would have gone through with it, I would have killed him. But Jessi just held me, not caring her mother's murderer laying helplessly just next to us, she just held me until she brought me back. I couldn't help thinking what if she wasn't there, what if she isn't there to stop me next time?"

"I looked back in my holographic memory, I realised how brutally beaten he was, how brutal I was, and it scared me, when you said I changed, you were right, what have I changed into, mom?" He suddenly broke down crying.

Nicole pulled her son into an embrace quietly shushing and comforting him.

"Mom, I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to lose control like that. But I can't let him threaten our family, I can't let him threaten Jessi, I can't let him hurt Jessi. But wouldn't I be just like him if I killed him. What should I do, mom?"

Nicole pulled back a little to look straight into Kyle's eyes with all the motherly love and pride she could project. "Kyle, honey. The fact you have shown so much remorse when you didn't actually take his life makes you different, you are so much a better man than him that you should never compare yourself to him. He murdered Sarah in cold blood without remorse, you were hurting him out of love. As much as I am still hoping you are the innocent boy who dropped in our home with nothing but curiosity for the world, sadly, I know how cruel the world can be, especially when it comes to the world you are in because of who you are, and part of growing up is learning the good from bad, and stay true to yourself no matter what. I am just so sorry that you have to grow up so fast. Remember Kyle, there is nothing you could do to make us love you any less."

Hearing that, Kyle smiled brightly at his mother, and pulled her into another hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Nicole said, "I am so thankful we brought Jessi into our home, despite her troubled past, I am so glad she could be there for you." Kyle broke away at this looking at his mother happily, and pleaded, "Can you tell Jessi that? It would make her so happy."

Suddenly remembering their interaction in the kitchen earlier, she asked, "Her happiness is really important to you, isn't it?" Nicole was still trying to determine how close their relationship of gotten.

Kyle looked back to her puzzled on why she needed to ask that, "Of course!" he answered good-naturedly. He did not realise how protective and loving he sounded, but a trained psychologist like Nicole realised just how much he had fallen without himself realising it.


	13. Lori and Jessi

Lori and Jessi

Lori was heading to her room when she decided to talk to Jessi about what had happened in the morning. She walked into Jessi's room leaning against the door frame, started to observe Jessi carefully. She was surprised Jessi did not notice her coming in, clearly lost in her thoughts. So she cleared her throat to grab her attention.

Jessi had gotten lost in her own thoughts, as she contemplated how she is finally getting everything she have wished for, a real family, and Kyle's affection and need for her. But she had to leave all that behind to protect Kyle, she would to anything for Kyle. She nearly jumped when she heard Lori clears her throat.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. What do you want?" Still blunt as ever.

Lori considered to just tell her to spill it, but she knew she has apologies to make.

"I am so sorry for discouraging you from loving Kyle, I just wanted him to be happy, and I thought the solution was Amanda."

"Why are you sorry? You were right, Kyle nearly killed someone because of me, you were right, I am not good for his 'pure and beautiful soul', he belongs with Amanda." 

Lori was beyond surprised when she didn't detect a hint of sarcasm. _Oh my God, it's all my fault, she actually believes that now, why did I have to say that?_ Feeling really bad, she immediately moved closer to Jessi and covered her hand with her own.

"I am so sorry, Jessi, I should never have said that. When I walked in on you this morning, the way you looked at each other. I am not sure if he realised it, but he had fallen for you harder than he ever had for Amanda. He may still have residue feelings for Amanda, but he will never go back to her, not when you are here with him."

"Then I will have to leave, so he could be happy with Amanda without me corrupting with him." Jessi cut her off with determination and sadness.

Lori was caught off guard again hearing this, "Leave? What do you mean you are going to leave? Listen to me Jessi! I know what I said before, but I didn't realised what kind of people you are going to be dealing with. Kyle needs you, he needs you more than you know. You may think that you are corrupting him, but the reality is this world is cruel, and he would not survive while staying as naïve as he is now, he needs you to face the danger ahead of him. In this instant, having some of your violent trait, no offence, rubbing off on him is a good thing." Lori couldn't believe she just said that.

On the back of Jessi's mind, she knew there was some truth behind Lori's words, but before that could take root, a wave of sadness and fear washed over her as she grabbed her head in pain. She enhanced her hearing, only for a few second, knowing Kyle doesn't like her eavesdropping, but she had to make sure Kyle was ok. Still she manage to overhear Kyle telling Nicole afraid of what he was becoming nearly killing Cassidy. That was enough for her to forget all Lori's word.

Lori was looking at Jessi with a concerned expression, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kyle, he is very upset, he is afraid of what he is becoming after nearly killing Cassidy, don't you see? This is all my fault! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me, and the last thing I want to be is the source of Kyle's pain. I have to leave for good, there is nothing you could say to change my mind. Take care of him for me, Lori. Please!" 

Looking at Jessi's pleading yet determined expression, Lori knew there was nothing she could do for now, _I have to talk to mom and Kyle._ "I hope it won't come to that, but I will, I promise."

"I am going to tell Amanda to look after him as well, warn her to not hurt him again."

"I expect nothing less from you, Jessi." Lori smiled at how dedicated she is to Kyle, which is why she was so determined to fix this for both of them.


	14. Stephen and Nicole

Stephen and Nicole

Nicole walked into the living room, found Stephen relaxing there. She sat close to him, snuggled into his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"How is Kyle doing?" asked Stephen, concerned about his son.

"Much better now, he was distressed about nearly killing Cassidy."

"He nearly did what? That was what he meant by losing control!" Stephen still finding trouble with his son's sudden burst of violence. "But he never even hit anyone before, I get why he would hate Cassidy, but I still couldn't imagine him losing control like that."

"I think his protectiveness of our family knows no limit, he would do anything to keep our family safe, out of both love and guilt."

"Guilt? Why guilt?" Stephen was puzzled.

"He still blames himself for bringing all these trouble to the family, no matter how much I tried to reassure him it's not his fault."

"Well I hope he knows that if we have to do it all over again, we will still make the same choices in a heartbeat."

Nicole smiled lovingly at her husband's remarks, "I know we will." She snuggled even closer. "Thank god Jessi was there."

"Why was that?"

"Kyle told me he wouldn't have stopped hitting Cassidy if Jessi didn't show up when she did." Nicole explained.

"Yeah I was wondering how Jessi could just let her mother's murderer escape."

"Kyle said she just ignored Cassidy who was laying there helplessly, and just held him until he found himself again." Nicole said softly then asked, "Have you noticed how close Jessi and Kyle have gotten?"

Stephen answered after a pause, "Well yes, I can see how much they care about each other, the way Kyle demanded to see Jessi when he got back from their little deceptive performance. They have been through a lot together, it's natural for them to become close."

"I know that, I always knew how much they care about each other, but it's going beyond the platonic level. I don't know if you pick up the signs, there is a growing attraction between them. The other day, I caught Kyle kissing Jessi."

"What?" Stephen was surprised, "I thought Amanda was the only girl in Kyle's eyes."

"That's what I thought until I caught them kissing. I had a chat with him the day after, told him that kind of relationship wouldn't be appropriate when they are living under the same roof, and he promised me it won't happen again. But since then, I feel their affection towards each other is only growing. The way Kyle talked about Jessi just before I came here, he might have not realised it yet, but he is beyond in love with Jessi. I think I am fighting fate here, and I am not even sure I should carry on denying their attraction."

"I am not sure I should be giving relationship advices, seeing how that went with Lori and Josh. I see Kyle as my own son, and Jessi is becoming more like a daughter, with them two dating, it can definitely become awkward. But then again, Kyle and Jessi are anything but normal. With everything we are dealing now, some awkward teenage romance should be the least of our worries."

Nicole smiled at her husband's remark of thinking Jessi as a daughter. "You are probably right, that is the least of our worries. I can't help to think though, all these changes happened to Kyle recently, he is lying, he is breaking laws, now he has resulted in violence, and he is no longer the innocent boy we adopted. I can't help to think it was Jessi's influence that changed him. I do worry if we allow them to be together, how much more will Kyle change?"

Stephen frown at this, and thought about it carefully for a while before answering, "I am not as worried, despite all these changes, he is still loving, caring, selfless and always wanting to do the right thing. All those things he did, he did them for the right reasons. He did it to protect our family, he did it so the rest of world would be a better place. We both knew he will do great things for the world one day, and doing those things will get him into trouble with some unpleasant people. I do miss our innocent boy, but he needs to grow up to deal with those people in the world. You are right, Jessi's influence changed him, she helped him grow up, so he is more ready to face the world. And from what you just told me, it looks like she's also there to pull him back when Kyle goes too far. I don't think there is anyone else who could ground him other than Jessi."

Nicole considered her husband's words carefully then smiled, "They are a quite powerful team, aren't they?"

"They certainly can be." Stephen smiled back.

"Since when did you become a psychologist expert?" Nicole teased.

"Well, I did learn from the best!" Stephen smirked, then softly kissed his wife. Suddenly he looked at Nicole with enlightenment. "That's what happened to the chandelier!" he exclaimed.

"What's what happened to the chandelier? I thought it overloaded and just blew out?"

"Well I think I know what overloaded the chandelier. Must be Jessi and Kyle!"

"What do they have to do with overloading the chandelier?" Nicole was beyond puzzled.

"Well we already know they can overload lights just by concentrating on it somehow, assuming they didn't intentionally overload the chandelier, they must have lost control of their abilities while they were kissing. Given Kyle was going off to a dangerous mission on his own, must be a good luck kiss from Jessi." Stephen explained with excitement.

Nicole was sceptical at first, but soon have accepted the possibility when she remembered all the other things the pod children under her roof can do.

"An emotional trigger, that's possible, given how much control they have over their brain, it must have been a really passionate kiss for them to lose control of their abilities like that. Stephen, we may have more to worry about the two of them getting together." Nicole realised Kyle's relationship with Jessi will be nothing like his innocent light kissing and hugging relationship with Amanda, she would have to keep an eye on them.

Stephen answered with a smirk, "Yeah we do, we may have to stock up on candles." Stephen said remembering the blackout Jessi and Kyle had caused when they took down Madacorp. "The house's wiring may be at risk!"

"That's not funny!" Nicole said lightly punched her husband at the same time, then she laughed, "Ok, maybe it is a little funny." After a thoughtful moment she added, "On the bright side, we just found a way to monitor their physical relationship."

* * *

The last few paragraphs were ideas from WilliamShipley story, I would like to acknowledge that here, thank you


	15. Foss and Declan

Foss and Declan

Foss and Declan drove off in Foss's pickup after leaving the Trager's.

"Good job on finding which hospital Cassidy is staying at." Foss said in his usual flat tone.

"What are we going to do once we find him?" Declan asked, a little bit worried.

"Whatever is necessary to protect Kyle and Jessi." Foss said firmly without hesitation.

"What does that mean, Foss?" Declan enquired.

"It means, if it comes to it, I will kill him if that is what it takes to keep Kyle and Jessi out of harm's way. Look kid, you have been really helpful, and I know you care about Kyle just as much as I do. But if you don't want any part of this, I will understand."

Declan's expression tensed, and zoomed out to take a moment to think. Foss's eyes still on the road, but secretly observing Declan's every move.

Declan thought about his life so far, the most worthwhile thing he had done was his basketball career, even then he knew, Kyle will one day change the world, much more he could say for himself. Now his basketball career is over due to his busted ankles, he actually had no idea what he wanted to do for his life. Even if Kyle wasn't special, but just his best friend, he would still do almost anything for Kyle. With the world's fate on Kyle's shoulder, he will do everything to keep his friend safe.

Declan pulled himself out of his thoughts, and nodded towards Foss. "Anything for Kyle, whatever is necessary." He said firmly. Foss nodded approvingly, knowing he came to that conclusion after carefully thinking about it rather than out of teenage rush.

Declan continued thinking and said, "If it does come to killing Cassidy, we can't let Kyle know about this. Despite his recent violent outburst, he would not have approved us killing Cassidy, and he needs to be able to trust us for us to protect him."

Foss smiled at this, only just realising how for the kid would go to protect his best friend, and almost joked for the first time for decades, "Are you trying to get on my good graces, kid?" Declan smiled cheekily at this, thinking _finally, some evidence he is actually human._ Foss continued, switching back to his stern flat voice, "If it does come to it, we will make him disappear, we can't let Kyle think he died from injuries inflicted by him either, that will destroy him."

Declan agreed, and they started planning as they drove.

Foss summarised, "Cassidy was admitted to the ER, but he might have transferred by now. I will have to go into the hospital and find him somehow. This will be a reconnaissance mission, I am just going to find out where he is staying at, check out the surveillance system, if he have any protections and come up with a couple of plans if we do need to make him disappear. Meanwhile, I want you to drive around the hospital, familiarise yourself with all the entrances and exits, the alleyways and the junctions, be ready for my exfiltration when I call. I will tell you which exits I will be coming out of."

"Got it." Declan complied.

"Since I am no longer working alone now, and from the looks of it, Kyle and Jessi may start to join in on missions as well, I will have to upgrade our communication system. Cell phones will get in the way, and the communication is not as secure."

Declan smiled, excited at the prospect.

Half an hour later, they arrived at a downtown hospital. Foss parked the car a block away, nodded at Declan, and jumped out of his pickup.

Foss walked around the hospital once, memorizing all the exits, looked for any cameras, scanned for possible routes of exfiltration and entered the building. He casually followed a doctor into the changing room, found an empty aisle, grabbed a white coat with an ID card, took out a photo of himself he had on him and stuck it on to the ID. Happy with his appearances, left the locker room as he dangled a stethoscope around his neck.

He headed straight to the ER, grabbed a patient log from the main desk without anyone noticing, and started to check for Cassidy's name. He found it and thought to himself, _he should have been more careful_. Cassidy had been transferred to a room on the 9th floor. He returned the patient log, walked around the inside of the hospital once, made sure he knew at least three different staircases and three different sets of elevators before getting into an elevator to go to the 9th floor. Once on the 9th floor, again he checked for any cameras, found one on each corridor, and headed towards Cassidy's room.

Just as he was approaching Cassidy's room, he heard a hoarse voice, "Consider it done, Sir." Not a moment later, a man in a loose suite walked out and headed towards the elevator, barely given Foss a glance after he saw the white coat and the badge.

Foss immediately recognized his counterpart in the marines, judging from haircut, build and gait of the man. He quickly deduced the man served in a marine recon unit now working as part of the Latnok security team.

Foss realized the situation had changed, this is no longer a recon mission, he needed to find out what was going on, and it was much easier getting information out from Cassidy than from an seasoned operator. So he went into the room, found Cassidy already dozed off from the amount of pain killer he was having. He saw the state Cassidy was in, he had bandage over most of his face, a cast supporting his neck. Foss smiled sinisterly at this, and turned down Cassidy's pain killer.

Cassidy woke up a few minutes later from the pain, immediately recognizing Foss, and laughed. He stopped laughing almost immediately because of the pain, but Cassidy couldn't miss the chance to gloat. In his dozed state, Cassidy didn't realise he only send his team a few minutes ago, and arrogantly told Foss what he did.

"You are too late, Foss. You failed again, just like you failed Adam, you will fail Kyle. I already sent a team after the boy, his so called 'family' will be long dead and he will be long gone by the time you get to him …" Foss didn't let him carry on, he didn't even have time to get angry, he rushed out of the room not giving Cassidy another glance.

Foss only had one thing on his mind, he need to save the boy and his family. He ran into the elevator as he pulled out his burner phone and called Declan, who answered immediately. "What's up?"

"Front entrance, Now!"

He ran out of the building still wearing the white coat he stole, Declan was already there waiting. He stood on the top of the steps for the man he saw earlier, and caught him getting into a large black SUV with tinted windows. He knew firing his weapon now would be counterproductive, so he jumped into his pickup and told Declan, "Follow that SUV, whatever you do, do not lose that SUV." He said this as he pulled out his handgun, and readied his weapon.

Declan's heart was racing, but he knew he can't let Foss down, he can't let Kyle down_. Foss had pulled out of his weapon, something must went wrong, Kyle must be in danger, and Foss is relying on me to keep up with that SUV, and that's what I am going to do. _

"Try to close the distance between us and that SUV, they were sent after Kyle and his family, don't worry about speeding, we need to stop them at all cost."

Declan complied and stepped on it.

"You are doing great, I am going to try to shoot out their tyres, keep on driving, don't stop unless they do or I tell you so."

Declan nodded, sweat streaming down his forehead as he heard Foss fired a few shot.

The SUV in the front realised they are being shot at, started swirling left and right. Three men started sticking their head out of the window, and started firing back at them, one of them had a sub-machine gun. Declan ducked his head out of instinct, but did not alter his course.

Foss shouted. "Keep on driving, I will cover you with suppressive fire."

Declan was starting to panic, but he again told himself, he can't let Kyle down. So he took a couple of deep breath and kept on following the SUV, ducking his head now and then when the men in front start shooting. They were speeding at nearly 90 mph while having a shootout with three armed men. As scared as Declan was, he had never experienced this kind of adrenaline rush before, and he found himself slowly enjoying it.

After roughly 10 minutes of car chase and gun fight, they were approaching Kyle's neighbourhood. Just as they were able to see the Trager house, the SUV rolled over. Neither Foss nor Declan knew why, but they didn't complain. Declan stopped the pickup near the rolled over SUV. "Stay in the car." Foss commanded.

Foss got out still pointing his gun at the SUV, and approached it cautiously. He saw through the shattered windows that all 4 men inside were unconscious but still breathing, he was going to try to get some information out of them when both Foss and Declan heard the approaching sirens. Foss thought better off it, immediately turned to Declan, "Go get your truck, and follow me."

Declan complied without a word.

As both of them drove past the Trager house, they both saw Jessi and Kyle in each other's arms, outside the house. They were both puzzled at what they were doing, but knowing they were ok for now, they carried on driving.


	16. Amanda learns the Truth

Amanda learns the truth

Amanda answered her door, hoping it would be Kyle, she was beyond surprised when she saw Jessi. She recovered quickly, "What do you want, Jessi?" she asked with a hint of hostility.

Jessi answered without looking at her, "I want Kyle to be happy, I want you to be with Kyle. I am leaving him and his family for good as soon as I am sure he is no longer in danger." She suddenly stared into Amanda's eyes radiating determination and a fire that send a shudder down Amanda's spine. "But don't you dare hurting him again, don't make me come back." 

Before she could say anything, Jessi already turned and started walking away.

On her way back to the Trager's, she bumped into Kyle, who was lost in thought and was worried about how he is going to tell Amanda the truth. Jessi immediately put all her mental barriers up so Kyle wouldn't figure out her plans to leave.

"Jessi!" He was surprised but happy to see her. But before he could say anything else, Jessi started talking.

"You should tell Amanda everything, she is tougher than you gave her credit for. Kyle, I just want you to be happy." And she left before he could respond.

Kyle was still in shock on what just happened, _what Jessi just said was so unlike her, she never had anything nice to say about Amanda, but I couldn't sense anything wrong from her, in fact, I couldn't sense anything at all from her._ Kyle was just about to turn back to find out what's going on with Jessi when Amanda called his name, he decided he might as well get this over with first. So he turned towards Amanda who was beaming at him, and he couldn't help but to beam back.

Amanda watched Jessi's interaction with Kyle from her doorstep, she smiled smugly as Jessi left before Kyle could say a word. She immediately switched to her innocent smile to face Kyle vowing to never let him go again.

"Kyle!"

Kyle turned to face her and beamed at her making her melt.

"You came! Shall we go sit on the swing? You promised me to tell me everything."

"I did," Kyle was feeling the butterflies, "but you will have to promise me you won't tell anyone including your mother."

"Sure, as long as we are honest with each other." She answered happily.

"Ok let's go sit on the swings." After making sure there was no one else close enough to hear him he started to tell his story.

"Amanda, what I am about to tell you will be a lot to take in, but the picture will only be complete when I finish telling you everything. So it might be a good idea for you to ask any questions you have after I finish telling you everything. Ok?" Amanda nodded at this request.

_I slowly told Amanda my story, pausing a minute every now and then to let the information sink in. I told her about Zzyzx, and how I spent first 16 years of my life, how Foss saved my life, how I met her for the first time when I was only 2 days old, the whole cover story with the Petersons, how I learned about my origin from Adam Baylin, and how I could do the things I do, Foss fire-bombing Zzyzx to keep me safe, and why I really didn't want anyone to go to the woods that day. I then told her about Jessi and Madacorp, how we caused the blackout, about Brian Taylor and Latnok. Amanda was listening silently with amazement, then I sensed her amazement is slowly replaced with fear as I carried on telling her about our kidnapping, Cassidy murdering Jessi's mother, how we thought Sarah left her so we offered her a home, I then told her about the chip Latnok had put in her, how I found out it was affecting her piano piece, how I figured out to dissolve it with an electric kiss and why I was practicing the kiss with Jessi. Then I told her about Latnok at UW and the plan to destroy the new experiment._

_I waited for her to respond after I indicated I have finished my story. I could tell she was getting furious, and I didn't blame her. I knew it's a lot to take in, and I was expecting her reaction. When my family found out the truth and the danger I had brought with me, they accepted me for who I was, and still loved me unconditionally. On the contrary, Amanda exploded with accusations, I felt her word cutting into my heart as she did, and I couldn't bring myself to blame her._

Amanda shouted, "How could you keep this from me? They kidnapped me, and put a chip in my head! You performed an electric surgery on me without me knowing, how could you know you won't electrocute me? …"

As Kyle listened to her accusation patiently he suddenly heard something else.

Across the street, a man had skilfully and stealthily climbed on to the roof of the house opposite the Trager's. He found himself a good spot, removed a rather long case he carried on his back and got into prone position. He then took out a rifle from his case, started to get it ready. He was puzzled why with all his training and experience, he was sent to take out a domestic couple, but an order is an order, and he was good at following orders. He attached the suppressor, lowered the bipod, extended the butt stock, readjusted his sight and slid a magazine of 10 rounds into the magazine housing, patiently waited for the rest of his team to arrive. Little did he know, as quiet and proficient as he was readying his weapon, the little clicks sound made from the rifle was heard by someone across the street.

Kyle was listening to the strange noises and started to focus his hearing in that direction, on the roof across the street. He heard an unfamiliar heartbeat, the heartbeat was calm but he could sense the elevated adrenaline and testosterone from him. Kyle knew this can't be good.

Amanda was still ranting when she realised Kyle was no longer paying attention to her. She got even angrier, if that was possible. "KYLE, are you even listening to me." Instead of answering her, Kyle suddenly stood up, and sprinted across the street.

_I can't believe he just did that._ Amanda thought furiously, and started cursing at Kyle while running trying to catch up with Kyle. Before she reached the street, she watched in amazement as Kyle jumped in one leap from the ground to the roof of the house opposite the Trager's and disappeared out of her sight.


	17. Lori's Room

Lori's Room

Lori went back to her room after she left Jessi's, she was standing by the window watching Jessi's every move. Lori couldn't imagine anyone would do what Jessi just did, she couldn't think of any girl who would push the love of her life to another girl, let alone to another girl she despised. But Jessi wasn't just any girl, and Lori realised that, Jessi might not understand the art of social interactions, but Jessi was strong, smart and determined; but most of all, Jessi loves Kyle; Lori realised she loves him so much she would do everything, not almost everything, but everything, including giving her own life, breaking her own heart for Kyle.

Lori smiled when she thought Kyle was going to chase after Jessi, even as he already made it halfway to Amanda's house. She thought it was cute and amazing that Kyle would turn his back on Amanda for Jessi. But all those thoughts were premature, Lori nearly screamed in anger for Jessi when Amanda shouted Kyle back towards her house, she couldn't believe Amanda just took Kyle away from Jessi like that again, she wasn't sure if she was more angry at Kyle or at Amanda. Lori knew Kyle was slow with social interaction at times, especially when it comes to girls. But after the scene she witnessed this morning, Lori was sure Kyle would be much more receptive to Jessi's feelings by now. Lori knew she is going to have to lecture Kyle about this, for both his and Jessi's sake.

Lori realised Kyle went to Amanda's to tell her all about his secrets, Lori knew from this morning's discussion Amanda already knew way too much to be kept in the dark, she just wished Kyle had a better timing.

Seeing Kyle disappeared to the other side of the house, Lori jumped on to her bed, decided to think how she was going to fix this thing between Jessi and Kyle, it was certainly no easy feat. As she thought about everything that had happened in the last day, she couldn't help but to let her thought drift to Mark, _I feel I suppose to thank him for helping Kyle when he needed it, but why do I feel there was something that wasn't right? Why was he in that warehouse in the first place? _Ever the cynic, Lori thought. She shook her head and pushed this thought away, she decided Kyle and Jessi's matter was more urgent, there will be time to deal with Mark later.

More than an hour had passed, suddenly Lori heard Amanda starts shouting at Kyle, accusing him of everything, blaming him for everything. Lori frowned at this, she didn't like that her brother was getting screamed at when he didn't do anything wrong, not to the person who was screaming at the moment anyway, but she could understand Amanda might react like this, most people would when they were just told everything they believed was an illusion, that was how she felt when Lori found out about Kyle. She didn't react because Kyle was still the same cute lovable brother she had always known.

Suddenly as quickly as it had come, Amanda's shouting stopped, and moments later, Lori heard a man starts screaming in pain. Lori was puzzled and really wanted to find out what was going on, but she didn't know if she should. Then the silence fell, after about 5 minutes, Lori couldn't hear anything, and finally curiosity got the best of her, she got up and headed for the door.


	18. The Attack

The Attack

Jessi had locked herself in her room after visiting Amanda, and started crying on her bed still having her barriers up to block out Kyle. She did not hear the sound of a Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle as it was getting ready, she was way too distracted by her own sob. But that didn't block out the sound of gun fire approaching in her direction at 89.6 mph. Her vulnerable sobbing self was nowhere to be seen, she concentrated with a determined expression as she started to analyse the situation.

_4 weapons firing, 6 approaching heartbeats, two of which belong to Declan and Foss. _Jessi determined there were 4 enemies approaching in a large SUV, 3 of them were engaging Foss who was trying to stop them. _Where is Kyle?_

Kyle jumped up to the roof, before the sharpshooter could react, Kyle got behind him, calculated the trajectory of the rifle. _He was targeting my parents!_ Kyle could feel the rage he felt the night before rushing into him, as he picked the assassin up with one hand and kicked him with a push kick, sending him rolling off the roof. Kyle jumped off the roof following his victim, and remembered how Jessi made Cassidy talk by twisting his abdominal aorta, and started to apply the same technique to his parents' would-be murderer. The assassin is a seasoned warrior, he was in pain felling off from the roof, but nothing he couldn't handle. What came next was something entirely different, he screamed in agony as he felt his something twisting from his inside, he didn't know how, but he knew the angry teenager standing over him was the cause.

"Who sent you?" Kyle demanded as he carried on manipulating his blood.

Jessi could feel Kyle losing control again, but she knew she needs to deal with the threats first, as Kyle had dealt with one enemy she had not accounted for, _he must be sent as forward reconnaissance, he's no longer a threat, but Kyle is no longer an asset either. 4 enemies in a moving vehicle, most effective way to eliminate the threats is to target the vehicle._ Decided what she needed to do, Jessi jumped out her window, and within seconds she was a hundred meter away from the house but closer to the approaching SUV. She stayed in cover and focused on the vehicle's electronic control unit, waiting for the right moment as the vehicle swirled trying to shake off the pursuing vehicle driven by none other than Declan as Foss was engaging back. The SUV swirled left, the moment the wheels started turning right, Jessi overloaded the left front brake. She smirked as the SUV lost control and rolled over. She determined all 4 henchmen are unconscious and are no longer a threat. There is only one thing left to do on her mind, _I need to save Kyle._

"Cassidy!" The assassin barely breathed out as he finally give in to the pain. Kyle had got what he needed, he knew he was just following orders, but he couldn't help but to keep hurting him.

Amanda meanwhile just recovered from the shock, and ran across the street. Before she could decide what to do, a man fell down from the roof with Kyle jumping down straight after. He did not even see her, as she watched Kyle menacingly concentrated on the man on the ground, somehow she knew he was causing the extreme agony to the man on the ground. She looked back up again and saw something she never seen in Kyle's eyes before, pure rage and hatred. She suddenly remembered something she did not register when she saw it, _a man crawling up from the floor, brutally beaten, blood all over his face as he snuck away. _Amanda was brought back to reality when she heard Jessi's scream.

Déjà vu all over again, "KYLE, STOP!" Jessi screamed as she watched Kyle painfully killing the assassin on the ground. Again, a wave a pain and guilt washed over her as she saw herself in the man she loved. Her already broken heart was in millions of pieces now, burning in fire. Almost instantly, like the night before, Kyle stopped what he was doing and clutched his chest as he dropped down on his knees. The assassin took the chance he knew he might not get again and ran away.

Kyle was just about to burst the assassin's abdominal artery when he heard the voice he knew that was Jessi's, he stopped what he was doing before she could even finish saying stop. Almost instantly, pain had filled his every fibre as he felt his heart shuttered in pieces. He dropped on his knees clutching his heart in pain. This time Kyle knew these feelings were Jessi's. He immediately turned to her and pulled her into his chest, Jessi automatically returned the gesture. He wrapped his arm around her like the night before, one arm across her shoulder blades, and the other hand dug into her hair to bring her closer, hoping he could take her pain away as he did before.

Jessi buried herself in Kyle's arm as she sobbed. _This time is too close, I have to leave now. _She clutched him tighter as she knew this would be her last time wrapped in his protective and loving arms, and she wanted to absorb everything that was Kyle in her memory, so she could use this memory to cheer herself up when times gets rough in the future. She stayed there for a short moment before pushing him away and ran back towards the house in tears.

He was still puzzled why Jessi's heart was in such pain. And again he realised that Jessi had again saved him from becoming a murderer. He was so grateful and he was just about to tell her that when he felt her clutched tighter. Before he could enjoy the closeness she pushed him away and ran back to their house. He could hear her crying as she ran back. Kyle was about to ran after her when he sensed Amanda standing next to him. He did not want to waste time explaining to her as his need to see Jessi was much greater than Amanda's understanding. He looked at Amanda with pure sincerity in his eyes, that no one could recognize him as the murderous man earlier. He was about to tell her to go home, he will explain everything later when Amanda said something first.

Amanda watched as the same scene from the previous night played in front of her again. Kyle completely ignored her and wrapped his arms around Jessi. But that wasn't what's troubling Amanda this time, as it only brought back her memory of the brutally beaten man. _Did Kyle do that, did Kyle brutally beaten that man, and what was Kyle doing to that man on the ground. I didn't know him at all, I was so stupid, he was a psychopath and I was just too blind to see it. _As Amanda again returned to reality, Jessi had already left, and Kyle was looking at her with an angelic face about to tell her something. _How could he? How could he just turn around like that as if nothing had happened? He truly is a psychopath, I need to get away from him._

"Get away from me!" Amanda shouted in horror, "You are scaring me!" and she ran back to her house. Kyle wasn't sure what just happened, he was not used to Amanda looking at him like he iss a monster. But that didn't matter now, he needed to see Jessi.

* * *

For those of you who had read lavalamp49's Season 4, I have no doubt you will recognize this scene is inspired by that story. I would like to acknowledge lavalamp49's work here, it had been absolutely inspirational.


	19. Trager House

Trager House

Stephen and Nicole were just about to check on what all the noises and shouting outside were about when they saw a tear struck Jessi ran pass them. Jessi ran directly into her room, ignoring Lori's "What's wrong, Jessi?" as she walked downstairs. Jessi had locked her door behind her, rapidly gathering some essential items and a change of clothes, dumped them into her backpack and jumped out her window. She knew she had seconds before Kyle came looking for her, and she needs to get far enough in this time so Kyle could not sense her.

Lori's attitude towards Jessi had taken a 180 degree turn from this morning, she had started to accept Jessi as a sister, and when she saw her tear struck face, she was furious someone would hurt her like that. As if right on cue, Kyle barged into the house as well ignoring everyone and headed towards Jessi's room. Lori knew he was to blame and therefore jumped into his path and stared at him with a hint of disgust.

Kyle couldn't figure out why his sister was looking at him like that, but he couldn't care at the moment, he needed to see Jessi.

"Lori, not now, I need to see Jessi." Said Kyle trying to get pass her.

But Lori wouldn't budge, "What did you do Kyle, how could you hurt her like that?"

Kyle now was beyond confused, raising his voice impatiently. "What are you talking about, Lori? Jessi is hurting, and it wasn't me. She just saved me from killing someone again, I am forever in debt to her, and I would never do anything to hurt her again. I know I was oblivious to her reactions before and had hurt her when I was hung up on Amanda, but that will never happen again after what she had done for me. I have amends to make and I need to know why she is hurting, let me see her."

Lori immediately realised she had misjudged situation, she wasn't wrong that Kyle was the source of Jessi's pain, but she was wrong about the reason. They were hurting each other because they both love each other so much, and both took on to themselves to protect the other, they forgot to communicate. For a couple who could feel each other's emotions, they sure need to learn to talk to each other.

Lori knew it wouldn't be much of help for Kyle to barge into Jessi's room if he didn't know what's on Jessi's mind, so she decided to break it down for him. What she didn't know is that she inadvertently bought Jessi enough time for her to run away.

"Kyle, you need to listen to me. Jessi is hurting because she blames herself for changing you, she blames herself that you nearly killed Cassidy." Kyle heard these words like knife in his heart_, I was the source of her pain and I was again too stupid to realise it,_ _why couldn't I tell her when I had the chance that she was the reason I didn't become a murderer, she saved me from myself. It was never her fault that I lost control, she was the only reason that I regained that control. I need to see her, now._

"No, Lori, how could she think that? She is the reason I didn't kill anyone, she pulled me back when I lost control, and she is the only one who could. I need her to know that, let me see her." Kyle said this with considerable force and determination, and Lori moved out of the way happy with the result.

_As I tried to open her door, I realised it was locked, I couldn't hear her heartbeat inside and I couldn't sense her, she must have blocked me out. I needed to find her, so I concentrated hard to unlock the door with my mind, I was never as good at moving solid objects with my mind as Jessi, I smiled at this memory of her competitiveness. Finally the door was unlocked, I looked around the room, immediately realised she had run away judging from the items she took. I collapsed as I felt my heart is breaking into a million pieces, fearing that I may not see Jessi ever again. I knew she couldn't get far from the short period of time since we last saw each other, as I opened up my mind trying to sense her, calling out for her, but instead of an answer, I got pure darkness in return. She must have blocked me, and I knew doesn't matter how hard I try I won't be able to find her using our connection. But I wasn't about to give up._

Nicole and Stephen watched the whole scene, still stunned from the fact that Kyle had nearly killed someone again, and Jessi was again there to stop him. They recovered as they saw Kyle rushed into Jessi's room. Lori and her parents ran towards Jessi's room as they heard someone collapsed. When they didn't see Jessi, Kyle on the floor concentrating and the window that was left open, they knew Jessi had ran away, and she did it to stop corrupting Kyle.

Lori had burst out crying as she realised that few minutes she was blocking Kyle had given Jessi enough time to run away. She blamed herself for planting the ideas that Jessi was corrupting Kyle in the first place. "I should have never said those horrible things to her, it's all my fault."

Nicole pulled her closer and couldn't help but blaming herself as well for discouraging their relationship, tearing up as she watched her son so heartbroken trying to figure out what to do.

Stephen could feel his eyes watering up as he watched his son on the floor so helplessly. He walked forward as Kyle suddenly opened his eyes with a new confidence and determination.

_As I continued search in my mind for Jessi, I remembered how the gypsy had said we were soul mates. This had renewed my confidence in finding her, she is my soul mate, we will always find our way to each other, no matter what, and I am not going to stop until I do. I had a new idea and reviewed all the memory I have of her, us 'sleeping' together, us kissing, Jessi laughing, Jessi crying, us rescuing Amanda, Jessi jumping off the roof … Jessi running. I couldn't help but to admire at how amazing she is as my memories of her passed by, and I couldn't believe it took me so long to realise that. Finally I arrived at the memory of her running away for the first time, where I saved her from jumping off the cliff, that place where we first put our trust into each other. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that's where she is headed. And that's where I will be heading to._

Kyle looked up to see his father's tender eyes on him. "I am going to find her!" said Kyle with determination.

Stephen smiled at his son reassuringly, "If anyone could, it would be you. Go bring her home, son."

With that, Kyle got up and jumped out of Jessi's window.


	20. Jessi and Kyle

Jessi and Kyle

Jessi was running away again, she had put all her mental energy in blocking out Kyle and crying, she did not know where she was running away to, she did not have a plan yet, but she kept on running. After running for what seemed like hours to her, she stopped to realise where she had arrived. It's the place where she nearly jumped off, where she had no hope and was ready to give it all up. How far had she come from that hopeless girl who had no one and nothing to lose, to the person she was now with everything to lose. _It was all because of Kyle, this is where he was ready to give up everything to trust me, this is where he had given me hope. He had given me everything when I had nothing, a caring family and now his love. And how did I repay him? I corrupted his kind and gentle soul. I don't deserve to be with someone like him. _As she dropped on to the ground, brought her knees tight against her chest, she cried. Jessi thought about the events occurred earlier today, she remembered her reaction when she realised they were under attack, the way she tactically analysed the situation and effectively neutralised the threat, she knew exactly what to do without even having to think about it. She realised she is well trained in tactical and strategy analysis and manoeuvre, she came to the conclusion these knowledge must have been downloaded into her brain either in Zzyzx or Madacorp. _I was designed as a lethal weapon! I should never have been around someone like Kyle!_

Kyle ran as fast as he could towards the wooded area near where Zzyzx facility used to be, as he was running, there was only one thing on his mind, Jessi. He temporarily forgot everything else in his life; he forgot about all his problems, about Latnok, about Cassidy; he forgot about Amanda, he even managed to temporarily push the Tragers out of his mind. But he couldn't forget about Jessi, his soul mate, the only one who is like him, the only one who could ever understand him completely, the only one who would selflessly sacrifice everything for him and the only person he now knew he couldn't survive without. He berated himself for being so blind, as his fear of never seeing his soul mate again creeps into his mind. _I have so much to make up for, so much amends to make._ At that moment Kyle vowed to never stop until he finds her and to never let her go. Kyle heard the water splashing violently as he approached the cliff, not a moment later, he heard Jessi's heartbeat. He smiled as a sense of relief washed over him. The sound of Jessi's heartbeat motivated him to run even faster.

Jessi started to replay her last memory of Kyle, _Kyle was holding her as tightly as he could as they both drew strength and comfort from each other. _Jessi let herself soaked into her own memory, tried to feel everything she had felt while wrapped in Kyle's arms. It helped, but memory is just that, a memory, it's nowhere near as good as the real thing. She felt saddened by the fact she will never be able to touch Kyle again.

Jessi was so lost in her own memories she did not hear Kyle's approaching steps. He was so delighted to see her again, but this was short-lived, Kyle felt his already broken heart crunch again as he saw her so lost and so sad, he immediately ran up to her and brought her into his chest.

Jessi was still in her memories when she suddenly felt a calm wash over her, the kind of calm that could only be from Kyle. She smiled at the fact that even in her memories, Kyle's touch was still so powerful. She did not realise outside her dream-state, Kyle was holding her exactly the way she was remembering.

Tears started to fell from his eyes as he felt Jessi's broken heart even without their mental link, he wasn't sure how else he could make her feel better, so he gently kissed the soft skin over her temple, letting the electricity cycle between them. She was pulled out of her memory by the surge of electricity flowing through her as she felt something incredibly soft pressed against her temple. She was surprised to see herself in his arms, pressed tightly against his chest. She recovered fast from the realisation, and immediately tried to push herself away from him, but he didn't budge, not even a little. She eventually gave up and he slowly loosened his hold just a little bit so he could look her in the eyes. She still had her head down when he finally spoke.

"Jessi, please don't leave me!"

His voice, so tender, so soft, she couldn't help but to look up into his eyes, and immediately realised she has made a mistake. His eyes so sincere, so loving, still wet from tears were looking at her pleadingly, to her just a look from him is more persuasive than an army of hitmen, more manipulative than 10 secret organisations add together. She immediately felt her knees weaken, any strength she had left in her to run had vanished into thin air.

"Kyle, please don't! I'm bad for you! I don't deserve you! I'll corrupt you! You nearly killed someone because of me, I will not let you to become a murderer! Let me go!" She begged as she cried, the armoured mental wall she had put up started to break down. Kyle felt the connection coming back to him again, he missed it so much and welcomed anything that's sipping out from her. As her pain became his, he crumbled under it but did not let her go.

"No! Jessi, I won't! You got it the wrong way round!" He said sincerely but with a sense of urgency, he needed her to know. "I didn't become a murderer because of you, you. You saved me from killing someone, you pulled me back when I lost control, lost myself." He paused a moment then continued, "It is I who don't deserve you, I felt your heart breaking and didn't even realise I was the one causing it. Please forgive me, Jessi! Please don't leave me! I need you, Jessi, I need you more than you know."

His words so sincere, she nearly gave in, but as stubborn as always, she still wasn't convinced. _Kyle is always the strong one, he doesn't need me, I will only corrupt him further._ But she was running out of options, she knew she could never get away with the little strength she had left, barely able to keep herself up; she knew he will make a counter argument for every argument she make. She had to convince Kyle to push her away somehow, and there was only one thing left to do, to show him everything she was so he would push her away for all that she has done. Knowing after this, he would never look at her the same, she decided to indulge herself with one last kiss, a goodbye kiss with him that will last the rest of her life.

He was caught by surprise when she thrust her lips against his, he didn't hesitate to kiss her back with matching intensity and passion. She gave everything she was worth, all her passion, all her love and all her grief as she lowered any barrier between them, uploaded everything that was in her brain into his. She did not hold back as every memory she had now became his. Every action she took, every emotion she felt, everything that made her Jessi, he could now see. Deep down in her heart, she wanted him to understand, to accept her, and deep down in her heart she knew he would; but she didn't want him to understand nor to accept her, she wanted him to push her away.

He was overwhelmed by what just happened, he let go of her lips and loosened his grip absentmindedly as his super-powered brain tried to analyse all the information he just received.

_I realised what Jessi had just done, she had shown me everything that's her hoping I would be disgusted by her past so I would push her away, how misguided that was! All she had done is to strengthen my determination to love her more! All she has done is to show me how brave and selfless she is, making me finding her even more attractive. I felt my heart shatter as I walked through her life, the pain she had endured. She had lies where I had truth; abuse when I had protection; hate when I had love. I saw how she had loved me from the very beginning, only to have her heart chipped away bit by bit as I was blinded by my puppy love. If I were to have her soul as happy as mine was, I have got a lot to make up to do, and I will make it up to her._

She waited not so patiently for his next response, she felt her heart drop when he loosened his grip, it had hurt so much to have him letting her go even though that was her plan. This pain was short lived as she realised his eyes were fixated on her as he was processing the information, _he didn't let go on purpose, his brain is overloaded with the new information he could no longer control his arms._ She felt her heart started to accelerate as she studied his eyes, the love in his eyes had not wavered at all, and there was a longing and sadness appearing in his eyes. She was puzzled by this new sadness in his eyes when she suddenly find herself being pulled into his chest tightly again, just as loving, if not more than before. _That plan didn't work._ But in her heart she was happy, in fact happiness had filled every part of her being, her soul.

He was trying to say something, "Jessi, I…" he seemed to have lost the ability to speak, and he tried again, "Jessi, I…" In his mind, he was formulating what to say to convince her to stay, but now he had all her memory, he predicted what she would say back to him, in fact how the whole conversation would go before he could finish saying her name. He decided to reciprocate her action, but with more passion and a hint of playfulness now he had a bit of her in him as well. He pulled her back slightly to look into her beautiful hazel eyes, pushed her back gently against a tree, before she caught on what he was doing, he covered her mouth with his. As their kiss deepened, he showed her everything he was, every memory he had and every emotion he felt. He slowed down at the most recent memories since the night before, he showed her how grateful he is that she is in his life; how much he hated himself for not really seeing her; how he wouldn't survive if he were never to see her again and how he much he wanted to make her as happy as he ever was.

She realised she made a mistake by leaving him, and how much he loved, loves and needs her. He showed her how much he wanted to make it up to her, to make her as happy as he ever was. What he didn't realise was, by showing her just that, he already made her happier than he ever was, she won't let him know that though, she loved teasing him.

They carried on indulging in their kiss, neither wanted to stop as both of them enjoyed the electricity surging between them, sparks were popping off all around them. They stayed at it for least 8 minutes before they had to break for air, as soon as they both had another lungful of oxygen, their lips crushed together again. They felt their connection grow as they lost themselves in each other.

_"I am not leaving you, Kyle." _She wanted to say that, but her lips were preoccupied, but Kyle heard her in his mind, and asked.

_"Never?"_

_"Never. I will stay forever by your side. Now that I have you, you should know, I'm never letting you go."_ Both of them were excited about their new found ability to talk to each other so clearly telepathically. They were even more excited by the fact they can hold a conversation while still making out vigorously.

_"Promise?"_ he asked still hadn't fully recovered from nearly losing her forever.

_"I promise I am never letting you go, Kyle."_

_"Good, I promise I am never letting go either, Jessi."_ she grinned happily at this, making it hard for him to kiss her, but somehow he managed as he gently bit her lower lip, and pressed against her harder against the tree with his whole body, trying to feel everything that was her.

_"Oh Kyle, when did you become so aggressive at kissing?"_ she teased after a pause and wrapped her leg around his waist, _"I love it."_

_"You were right about you changing me, you changed me into a better version of myself."_

_"Still the Prince Charming though." _She said, opening her mouth slightly inviting him in.

He caught on, first licked her bottom lip, making her heart jump, then slid his tongue in into her mouth. Their tongues touched as they pass sparks from one to the other, enjoying the new experience and they both wanted more.

His hands slipped under her shirt on her waist, her hands slipped under his on his back, gently digging in with her nails as both of them lost control of their libidos. He didn't even bother to think about grapefruit, he knew she wouldn't mind, he actually wondered if she know how her intimacy was affecting his body. She was having the exact same thought and it suddenly happened as their hands were roaming freely against the other's skin.

Their consciousness were suddenly fused, they were in each other's mind while still having control of their own, they were experiencing their new intimacy from both points of view. They opened their eyes at the same moment from the sudden wonder of this new experience, while still lip-locked.

_I could see out of her eyes and saw myself, a sexier looking version of me than I saw in the mirror at home. I got a feeling of being two people, myself looking at her and her looking at me. I felt my heart pumping harder and hers too, both violently and synchronized with the other, I wondered if they were actually one heart all along. I could feel my hands over her perfect soft and smooth skin and how my touch felt to her. I felt the world around me disappearing and energy surging through both of us. I began to feel dizzy._

_I could see out of his eyes and saw a girl so beautiful I wanted to be her, it took me a while to realise that is me in his eyes. I got a feeling of being two people, myself looking at him and him looking at me. I could feel his effect on me as well as my effect on him. I could feel my hand caressing the soft skin over his defined muscle as well as how my touch felt to him. I felt the world around me disappearing as I let the wonder of this new experience overtake me. I began to feel dizzy._

They both let go of each other's lips after a long moment, breaking the connection, still shocked with wonder at what just happened.

They stood there holding each other's gaze, still breathless, neither wanted to ever take their eyes off the other again. Finally Jessi broke the silence, "Did you feel that too?" she asked knowing the answer already, she couldn't think properly yet.

Kyle couldn't even speak yet, just nodded without taking his eyes off her.

"Do I really look like that?" Jessi asked with the happiest grin ever seen on her.

Kyle nodded, still speechless.

"I was beautiful." Jessi said quietly, she blushed and smiled shyly looking down.

Kyle backed away from the tree slightly, let Jessi down. He tilted her chin up gently with his right hand so they were looking into each other, his bright blue ones on her hazel brown ones. He looked at her with such love in his eyes and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ears affectionately with the other hand. She gasped at his touch, still unwilling to believe it was her he was looking at like that. "Of course you are!" He said and kissed her on the lips, gently this time. "We better go home now, our family is getting worried. Plus, I don't think we are ready for more yet." He said softly, his lips still against hers.

She smiled at his choice of words, and teased. "Speak for yourself!" She let go of his lips and giggled.

"Jessi!" as much as he loved her playfulness, Kyle still doesn't know what to do with her sometimes.

Kyle's phone rang just then, "Saved by the bell." Muttered Jessi with a hint of disappointment as Kyle answered the phone. Kyle grinned at her sheepishly.

"Hi Foss." Kyle said as his expression became more focused. Jessi enhanced her hearing to listen into the conversation as well.

"Are you with Jessi?"

"Yes, she is with me." He answered as he smiled at Jessi at Jessi brightly, Jessi couldn't help but to smile back.

"Good, head to Adam's cabin now, your family is already on their way, I'm following them in Declan's car. And Kyle, ditch your phone now." Before Kyle could say anything, Foss hanged up.

Kyle's expression became worrisome as he smashed his phone, _at least my family is fine, but something serious must be happening if Foss asked me to ditch my phone. I better do what he says, I just wish he would tell me more._ He turned to Jessi who reassured him with a knowing smile, he knew Jessi has heard everything, and is just concerned as he was despite how calm she looked. He was so glad to have her with him, to have someone he didn't need to hide anything from, to have someone who could share every part of him.

Wanting to lighten up the mood, Kyle asked with a smirk, "Still want to see who is faster?"

Jessi smiled at how much more fun Kyle was becoming, answered challengingly. "Do you even have to ask?" With that both of them shot off towards Route 12.

_In life, we inevitably loses things we care about. I have lost Adam, I have lost my innocence and I have lost myself. Loss brings us grief, misery and pain, I had seen it first hand when Jessi lost her mother. But through loss, we can also find something new, and we have found each other, we found each other through our shared loss, shared pain, shared love and shared soul. Through her, I have found myself again, a newer version of myself, a version with the same urge to do the right thing, but also a new fire of willingness to do what is necessary._

* * *

OK I have got a lot of people to acknowledge for this chapter. The inspiration for this scene came from many stories of different authors, I will list the ones that influenced me the most. I am sure at a subconscious level, many more had affected how I wrote this scene.

First acknowledgement goes to WilliamShipley, the fusion of consciousness was his idea, and I absolutely loved it, and just couldn't not incorporate it in mine.

Next one goes to Olg g, loved all his/her stories, all his/her versions of Jessi. The memory exchange idea came from his/her 'Kyle XY season 4 the untold story'. In addition, the brilliant idea of underlining Jessi's dialogue/thoughts is also from Olg g, it just makes much more sense this way when Kyle and Jessi start to finish off each other's sentences.

This one goes to SarahMillerXFF and southern cross together, their stories 'Enough' and 'A Constant Horizon' were absolutely fantastic and had influenced heavily on how this chapter went.

I am pretty sure I missed someone, I apologize in advance, as soon as I remember I will amend this.


	21. Next on Kyle XY

Next on Kyle XY Jessi and Kyle have finally found each other, now they will have deal with the aftermath of the attack as a family. What will Kyle and Jessi discover in Adam's Cabin? How will their discovery change their life forever? Stay tuned for my next episode! 


	22. New Chapters are up under new title

**A/N: This is a notice of change in my publishing formats, from now on, I will post the whole season in 1 story, named "Kyle XY Season 4: Stronger together). The chapters in this story will be deleted soon, since they are reposted under the new title.**

**There may be some M rated content in the future of this story, when that time comes, those scenes will be posted here.**

**Hope you enjoy my story, please read and review. Your opinions and suggestion are and will always be valued. Thank you.**

**New Chapters are up.**

**JZ**

**14 July 14**


End file.
